


bury me in you

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Descriptions of murder, Established Relationship, M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each new body, Will sinks further into Hannibal's grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bury me in you

“Her name is Emily Brown, and I love her.”

He paces around the corpse-a young woman who was beautiful before, and is now angelic after he has slit her throat and let her blood pour across the wooden floor. “I have wanted to tell her for so, so long how I feel about her,” he says. “And I have finally gotten my chance.”

He was in the house with her, and they were talking, laughing, having a nice night, just the two of them. A picturesque date, a night in. “She went to change and I made my mark,” he says. He dragged her to the floor and pinned her there while she kicked and screamed. “I told her I loved her, I’ve always loved her, and…”

The slashing motion he makes, envisioning the knife dragging across her warm, suntanned skin, pulls him out. Will stumbles back, nearly falling into the pool of blood.

“Will?” Beverly says. “You all right?”

He almost asks what she’s doing in here, he’s supposed to be alone when he does this, how long have they been doing this now- when he sees that the whole team is still in the room. Will takes a mental step back; no, he never asked them to leave. He dove into the killer’s mind without thinking about it.

“I…” Will swallows the bile that has risen in his throat. “I don’t, I didn’t…”

“Will,” Jack says slowly, “are you okay?”

They look politely concerned, he thinks, not truly worried. Will screws his eyes shut for a moment to get his damned loud thoughts in order, hushing everything but the _thump-thump, thump-thump_ of his own heartbeat. “I have to go,” he says as calmly as he can.

“Will-”

“Jack. I’ll…I’ll tell you about the killer.” His own problems are irrelevant in Jack’s mind, he’s certain. All he needs to hear about is their murderer and how to catch him. Will glances at Emily Brown again and his stomach turns. “Soon. I just- I can’t _be_ here right now.”

Jack frowns but lets him go without a word. Will runs, runs the hell out of there, to where there are no killers and no dead girls.

He knows where he can be safe. It’s astounding, how quickly this office became a haven.

“I didn’t even _try_ to see through his eyes,” he says, rubbing his hands together, as though that will remove the blood he glimpses whenever he blinks. “I was looking at the body, and then I was killing her, and I…” Will flinches at the thought that’s been scraping at his skull for weeks, months now. “I think I’m a monster.”

“Oh, Will,” Hannibal sighs. He gently takes hold of Will’s shaking arm and pulls him, oh so carefully, and Will follows immediately, into a firm hold. “Oh, my Will. You are not a monster.” Hannibal breathes in the scent of Will _(he still smells, the smallest bit, like the dead girl’s blood)_ and threads his fingers into his hair. “You cannot be a monster. I am here to keep you from harm.”

Hannibal understands. Hannibal understands so easily where everyone else- Jack, Alana, Beverly –gets lost in the tangled, uncertain forest that is Will Graham. And how easy it is to shut them out (because they don’t understand, they don’t understand) and how easy it is to confide in Hannibal alone. Hannibal presses the softest kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth and Will sinks down, burying himself in Hannibal’s arms.


End file.
